Ex Xgirl
by Violet Aura
Summary: What if Rogue, Kit and Tabby decided that they’d take a break from being an Xgirl? ROMY, LANCITTY, TABIETRO
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen Evolution (cries and faints)

Summary: What if Rogue, Kit and Tabby decided that they'd take a break from being an Xgirl? ROMY, LANCITTY, TABIETRO

(Authors Note: I'm not using Rogue's accent coz I'm not that good at that)

"Like Hi! Girls!" an over ecstatic Kitty Pryde said

"Remind me to hit you over the head with a mallet" Rogue said

"Like, Okay! What's with the moping?"

"Tabby and I were talking and then an idea popped into our heads, what if we take a break from being an Xgirl?"

"Like why?" Kitty said obviously confused

"Kit, don't you find it boring sometimes that all you have to is fight for good and obey hundreds of rules?" Tabby said

"Sometimes"

"**Sometimes??!! Kit, everyday in the x-mansion is BORING!!! You have to do clean things, speak clean languages, breath clean air, heck, you even have to think clean thoughts coz of the Professor an Jean around!!!" **Rogue retorted furiously, not even noticing that Tabby and Kitty were shivering in the corner.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Tabby's head. She grabbed pieces of paper from a nearby desk and scribbled stuff on it.

"Now all I need is a hat" out of nowhere, a hat flew in. She put the pieces of paper in.

"What's that?" Rogue asked

'Trust me, pick one" when nobody picked, she said again "PICK!" Kitty picked first

"Mine says "Brotherhood""

Rogue then picked. "Acolyte" she read out

Tabby picked last. "Brotherhood" she said

"Tabby, what's this supposed to mean?"

"Whichever team you picked, you will be staying with them for two months" Tabby said

Liked it? Hated it? Please review!!!!! I beg of you!!!


	2. 1st

Thanks for reviewing you guys!!

Thegambit23- Romy's all here!!

NiNab-This chappie is much more longer than the first one!

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe- I'm glad that you like it!

Angelusse-Thanks so much that you think the story's very good!!

Chuckles123-I made the story much more longer now!

SickmindedSucker-Rogue did get the best of those deals, didn't she?

Random-Glad you think the story's interesting!

ali-cat333-Thanks so much for thinking the story's cute!!!

.Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen Evolution…

Authors Note: Here's the second chappie of Ex Xgirls. Hope you guys will like it…

"**What?!?!"** Rogue yelled "I am **NOT** breathing the same air as that nasty Cajun!!"

"Well, you can just stay here and do everything according to the rules" Tabby said slowly

"And live cleanly, speak cleanly and breath cleanly" she said this faster that Pietro could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious(Authors Note: did I spell that right?)

five times.

"And besides Rogue, it's like sooo obvious that you like him anyway…"Kitty said

"You little, perky, annoying, valley-girl PEST!!!!

"So ya comin'?"

"Like I gotta choice?"

"Eeeeeee!" Kitty and Tabby said

Later in the rec room

"Absolutely **NOT**!!!" Scott yelled at the three girls.

"Scott, you do not have the right to tell us what to and not to do!!" Rogue screamed

Scott was about to retort when Prof. X telepathically said 'she's right Scott'

"But professor!, they might kidnap them or they might even kill them!"

"Uh, Mr. Bossy, how can they kidnap us when we're already there?" Tabby said while filing her nails

Scott stayed silent "Like, HA!" Kitty said "I've always wanted to do that" she said while bouncing up and down.

"So where are you girls staying?" Professor gently said.

"I'm like, staying at the BoM" a grunting sound came from Boom-Boom, "We're staying at the BoM"

"How about you, Rogue?"

"The Acolytes" By now, Scott had passed out

"What's up?" Amara said while Pyro stood beside her

Scott had finally woken up, but when he saw Amara with Pyro, he quickly fainted again

"Hiya, mates!"

Later…BoM residence

--Dingdong!!--"What did I do to deserve this?" says the door

Lance opened the door "PRETTY KITTY!"

"LIKE HI LANCE!"

"KEEP-IT-DOWN-WILL-YA!" Pietro yelled, he soon sped down from the living room to the doorway

"What-are-you-doing-here-Pryde?"

"I'm like, staying here for two whole months!!"

"REALLY?!" Lance said, nearly yelled "GREAT!!"

"Oh-great-juuuust-great-first-I-gotta-live-with-you-losers," He was cut off by Wanda who made a very loud and very scary grunting noise cut him off. "With-the-exception-of-my-beautiful-sister-Wanda, and-then-Pryde-shows-up, what-else-do-I-have-to-deal-with?"

"Me" Tabby cut in leaning against the doorsill

Acolyte base

--Dindong!!--( Authors Note:I'm getting dejavu here)

Remy opened the door "Chere! You finally come to your senses!" Remy leaned for a hug

"Ya right!" Rogue said "I gotta stay with you Acolytes' for two months" Nobody cared.

Rogue even saw that Magneto didn't care. She looked over to see what he was reading, it was a book called 'How to get a beautiful, powerful, mutant woman to fall in love with you and have your twins Lietro and Banda' Rogue's eyes widended

"So chere, you come here for a particular reason?" Rogue knew that he thought that she came here coz of him, Cors' not!! Did she? Maybe 50-50, no 80-20! the angel and the devil on each side of her shoulder were arguing again. 70-30!!! Deal! Said the angel,

70 being Remy and 30 being her having no choice.

Added a little Amyro in there….So di you guys think it was o.k. for a second chappie? Please review!!!!!!!Please!!!!


	3. 2nd

Thanks for reviewing you guys, your the BEST!!!!))) Thanks so very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really, really appreciate it!!!

Disclaimer: Me no own Xmen Evolution…

Authors Note: Here's the 3rd or maybe it's the second according to the chapter names but anyway,…

"T-tabitha?" Pietro stuttered

"Who do you think it is? The newspaper girl?" Pietro ran off

"Like why did he run off like that?" Kit said. Lance shrugged

"DINNER!!" Wanda yelled

"Uh, babycakes, what is this stuff?" Toad said

"#1-DO NOT CALL ME BABYCAKES!! #2-I let Kitty cook the food" she said

"What?!" Blob yelled. Everybody threw up their food with the exception of Lance who pretended to like it "This food is great, pretty Kitty" he said, but that was just putting it nicely, but in his mind, it was 'This food tastes like garbage!'

"Like, Thanks!"

"Noticed something, where's speedy?" Tabby said

"Probably not eating, like he always does" Wanda answered

Later in Pietro's room

"Pssssssssttttt, Wanda"

"Huh?" she spun around

"Come in Wanda"

When Wanda went in, she said "Is this like some initiation or something?"

"Nope, I just have to break to you a little secret"

"Fine, but why me?"

"I have my reasons"

"Okay, so what is this big secret you can't tell anybody but me?"

"I sorta have a crush on Tabitha" he said shyly, but relieved that he finally told somebody

Wanda stayed silent. After 3 minutes, she burst out laughing

"What?" Pietro said half-confused because Wanda was laughing and this was WANDA were talking about and half-angry coz she wasn't taking him seriously.

"Sorry, Pietro, it's just that Tabitha's an ordinary girl and you, the "Ladies' Man" is getting weird around her?, HA!"

"WANDA!"

"Okay, waddya want me to do?"

"Well…."

Acolyte base…

"No way, LeBeau!, I just came here coz I have no choice!"

"Hi sheila!!!" A maniac with a name of Pyro said

"Hi Pyro"

"Buckethead told me that your room is down the hall to the left, right next to Gambit's"

Gambit smirked. Rogue grunted.

"If you want chere, Remy'll show you around"

"What's there to show, this is just one big piece of metal?"

"Well, there are some things that you never knew bout this place, ma belle fille"

"Like what?" Rogue said putting her hands on her hips

"Like this" he grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her with him

"Let go of me, Swamp Rat!!"

He led her to Pyro's room

"What is so interesting about this room?"

Remy started looking in Pyro's closet

"Our little maniac here is Amara-obsessed" Remy handed her some stuff such as his Amara poems, Amara pictures and a whole load of other Amara affiliated things

Rogue's hands were full of heavy Amara stuff that she fell over and dropped the things

Luckily, Remy caught her in his arms, the two stayed there for a second and Rogue realized who arms she was in and said, "I think I'll see the rest of this by myself" she got up and left. Remy though, was grinning from ear to ear…

"I cannot believe I did that, I cannot believe I did that, I-OW!!" she said

"Rogue, just the girl I was looking for" Magneto said

"Huh?"

Mags led her to this room that had a huge machine. "I've been working on this machine for a long time, it's a object than can cancel out mutant powers and I would like you to be the first one to try it"

"Me?"

"Why, ofcourse, step in here" He said pointing to the bottom of the machine

"A blueish type of light surrounded Rogue, there was a flash then Rogue collapsed

"Wha?" Rogue felt very dizzy

"Rogue, why don't you try touching Remy over here?" Magneto said

"Why, I could kill him"

"Just try"

Rogue hesitated, but did. She closed her eyes, but when nothing happened, no yells or screams, she opened them.

"Rogue, you mutant abilities are cancelled for a while"

So guys, how was it, was it really good or really bad??? I wanna know!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!

Plzzzzzzz review!!!!!!!!!Pleease, please, please!!!!


	4. 3rd

You guys are TOTALLY AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! Your the BEST!!!!Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it, Thanks again!!

Okay, fourth chappie of Ex Xgirls…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen Evolution.

Rogue was still in shock "I…can control my p-powers?"

"Well, not exactly control, but you can touch people know" Magneto said

"R-really?" she said

"Yes" he answered

"Thank you so much"

"Your very welcome"

BoM residence

The phone rang the second Kit kissed Lance "Ahhhhh!!!!" she yelled

"Hello?" Lance said purely agitated

"Alvers, it's Rogue, I need to talk to Kitty or Tabitha" Lance handed the phone to Kitty.

"Kit, it's Rogue, I need to tell you something"

"Like what?" Kitty said quickly

"I can touch people now"

"WHAT!!, HOW, WHEN, WHERE??!!"

"Through this machine Magneto invented, around 4 hours ago and here in the Acolytes' base"

Kit fainted. Lance fanned Kitty and picked up the phone "What did you tell her to make her faint, Rogue??!"

"None of your business" Rogue said and hung up

There was a knock on Tabby' door. Tabby opened it to reveal Wanda.

"Hey, Wands!! What's up?"

"Um, nothing much just that **I **heard that someone likes you Tabby"

"Really?! I- wait, it's not like you to be gossipy,(Authors' Note: is there such word?)who are you and what did you do with Wanda??!!"

"It's me!!! I just heard okay?!" Wanda said and left

When Wanda was out of earshot, "Speedy!!!!"

"Here," Pietro handed Wanda 20 bucks

"Why do you want so much, anyway?"

"Three reasons: #1-I'm supposed to be somewhere else doing nothing right now, #2- I really don't like you, #3-Twenty bucks is a lot, got it?

"Yep"

Acolyte Base (again)

"So chere, since you can touch people know…." Remy trailed off

"Don't even go there, Swamp Rat"

"You can't say that don't like Remy even jus' a little bit"

"Not one single bone is ever gonna-"

Rogue was cut off by the fact that Remy had just kissed her, surprisingly though, Rogue didn't pull away, she even kissed him back, they were finally out of breath when they pulled away

"Chere, this is a start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship"

BoM

"TABITHA, LIKE, TABITHA!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty yelled

"What, Kitty? I was just in the middle of staring at my wall!"

"Rogue can like, touch people now!!!!!

"**WHAT???!!!?!**"

"Magneto like built this like machine that can like cancel out mutant powers and Rogue tried it out! She can like touch already!!"

"Ohhh!!! Let's like go see her! Did I just say "like"?" Tabby said

"Okay!!!!, did I just **not** say "like"? Kit said

"Ahhhh!!!" they both screamed

dingdong!!!

"Whaddya want, sheilas?" Pyro said

"Um, to like, see Rogue please" Kit said

"Ok, the shiela is in the living room which is around that corner" he pointed to small hallway

"Thanks" Kitty said

"No problem" he said and went back to what he was doing; burning the unwanted (and some wanted) stuff of the Acolytes…

"ROGUE!!" Kitty called, more like yelled

"I am Sabertooth and I demand you to shut up!" Sabertooth said as he came out of nowhere

"Oh, puleez!" Tabby said and pushed her way through him

"Rogue, there you are!" Tabby said

"Hi"

"Me and Tabby were like thinking, if you can like touch already, you don't have to like wear protective clothing right?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Then, let's go SHOPPPING!!!!!"

What did you guys think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, Please, Please!!!!!! REVIEW!!PLEASE!!!


	5. 4th

YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!! (loses breath and faints)

Here is the 5th chappie of Ex Xgirls!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen Evo….

Bayville Mall

"Ahh, the fresh smell of the like, mall!!! Kitty said

When most people heard her, they all ran away, screaming in terror "Okay, where do we go first?" asked Tabby

"Like, how about over there and there and there!!" Kitty yelled, pointing to different stores

They went to one store and another and another and bought millions of things with the money that mysteriously popped out of nowhere.

"Rogue!!! Like, come out of there!!!"

"I am **NOT**!!!" she yelled back

"Then I have to make you!" Tabby said, dragging Rogue out of the dressing room

She was wearing a plain white tube with sleek black pants with a white scarf complete with sunglasses.

"Like, you look gorgeous!!!"

"Duh, you picked the outfit," Rogue muttered under her breath

"Now, we like do the hair and the make-up" Kit said

"**NO**!"

"Pleeeeeese?" Kitty said doing puppy dog eyes

"How again did you get me to go the mall with you?" Rogue said while Kitty dragged her to a salon.

"Because we threatened you that if you don't go, Pyro'll burn all your stuff" Tabby said

"Oh, right"

Meanwhile, Kitty was talking to the manager of the salon to give Rogue the best fix-up they had.

Rogue sat on a salon chair and soon, there was sounds like "_inggggggthhhhhh, bzzzzzz and rrrrrrrrrrrrrcccccchhhhhhh"_

"Ahh, a masterpiece!!" said some salon guy

Rogue turned around to reveal her hair put up with two chopsticks and her white strands falling on her face, she also had pale make-up that really showed her natural beauty.

Kitty and Tabby had their mouths open for two minutes

"Guys? Uh, guys?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Kitty and Tabby yelled together

"Did you hear something?" Jean asks Amara from the comforts of the X-mansion

Amara shook her head and Jean just shrugged it off

"Rogue, like smile!!!!" Kitty said pointing to her smile

"Okay, it's one thing that you drag me to the mall and make me look like this but you will not make me smile!!"

"Do it!!!" Tabby said producing small bombs

"Okay, okay" Rogue smiled

"LIKE, THAT'S GREAT!!"

Rogue's frown appeared again "NOW, can I get out of here??!!"

"Like, just one more thing" Kit said

"What?"

"Me and Kit were thinking….." Tabby trailed off

"WHAT NOW!!!????!!!!"

"We gotta go to the X-mansion and rub it in Scott's face!!!!!!

There… next chappie… rubbing it in Scott's face

Okay, sorry that this chapter is super short…..

I promise the next one's gonna be much longer……..

Now, ehem, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! …..please….(gets very weak and faints again)


	6. 5th

THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY FIC!!!!!I'M SO HAPPY!!!!! lalalalala (begins writing 6th chapter)

Sorry I didn't write in a while…I was busy tih Christmas-related stuff...SUPER SORRY!!!!

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution is not mine……..

Here is the 6th chapter of Ex Xgirls and I decided that I wont just rub it in Scott's face but all the rest of their faces too(Thanks for the idea, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe!!!)

_Dingdong…_

"Well, you guys finally come to your senses and return to the Xmen" Jean said

"Nah" Tabby said

"We like wanted to like show you something like something" Kitty said

"Or someone" Tabby muttered quietly

"Alright" Jean said

"Rogue come out please" Tabitha said

"**NO!**" came Rogue's answer

Kitty tugged Rogue out of a bush to reveal that she wasn't wearing her outfit at the mall cuz Kitty thought that she should wear something else. She was now wearing a PINK(Kitty made her wear it) spaghetti strap and a white skirt that reached up to her knees. She was also wearing a thin pink scarf and her hair was nicely done by Tabitha, to put it more quickly, Rogue looked a) girls: sweet b) boys: hot

Jean fainted. Kit and Tabby dragged a screaming Rogue into the X-mansion. Bobby came out eating a donut, he saw Rogue arguing with Kitty and when the three girls turned around, they saw him drooling madly.

"Okay…" Rogue said

_knock-knock_

Scott opened the kitchen door "So you guys finally come…"

"Ya right," Tabitha said "We just wanna introduce you to someone…"

Kitty dragged in Rogue

"Who's your friend girls?" Roberto asked

"Why, don't you recognize the girl who could never touch??" Tabby said

"Huh?" Sam said

The girls turned to Kurt and said "Don't you recognize your own sister??"

"**WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"That's right Kurt, this is Rogue"

"H-how can that be?" Scott asked

"Well you like see……….." Kitty trailed off and told the whole story, through the whole thing, Kurt kept saying stuff like, "Stop looking at my sister like that!" and "Keep your off eyes my sister!!!"

By the time Kitty had finished, Roberto and Ray had fainted, Sam and Evan were drooling and Scott an Jamie's jaws had dropped.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rogue said

There was silence….

"O….kay…" Tabby said, "Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Scott?"

"Uhhhh…." Jean quickly covered his eyes just when he was going to say something

"I think we should go" Rogue said turning around

"Like, no way" Kitty said

"Yes way, even if I don't have powers, I can still pack a good punch!"

"Like, sorry, we're going" Kit replied

"Bye" All the boys (with the exception of Scott, whose eyes still seemed to by Jean's hands) sighed dreamily

BoM residence

DingDong!!!

Lance opened the door

"Like, hey Lance!"

"KITTY!!!" he answered enthusiastically

"Um, don't mind me asking, but where's Speedy?" Tabby said

"Right-here" he said running to her side

There was silence for a while, then Kitty broke it

"Um, we like wanna show you someone"

"Who?" Lance asked, still enthusiastically

"ROGUE!!!!" Tabitha said

"Oh…."Toad, Fred, Lance and Pietro said

"Don't think she's still the same old Rogue"

"Why-is-it-the-beautiful-gorgeous-Rogue?" Pietro said

"Like yeah!!" Kit said

"Huh?" Toad and Fred said

Tabby dragged in Rogue; these were the expressions of the guys and Wanda:

"Ho-hum, I still love Kitty" Lance said

"Wow…" Pietro said, speechless, nobody saw Tabitha rolling her eyes when he said this

"Rogue…pretty" Fred said

"You're hot but not as hot as Wanda" Toad said

Wanda soon hexed him to a wall, and then she said "Cool Rogue", smiling

"Well, got their expressions, let's like go to the Acolyte's base and see what _they _think" Kitty said nudging Rogue, Rogue knew "they" was Remy…

Acolyte Base

They didn't even bother knocking since Rogue technically lived there, something Kitty and Tabby forgot that they, also, technically lived in the BoM house.

"Chere…" Remy said

"Shut!" Rogue said

"Just trying to compliment the most belle fille in the universe"

"Whatever, Swamp Rat, you don't mean anything to me"

"But chere, you said that…" Rogue covered his mouth and dragged him to a place where Kitty and Tabitha couldn't hear a thing that they said

"Now Remy, I told you that we could go out some time but do you HAVE to advertise it to the world?"

"Are you sure the two filles out there are "world"?

"No, but Kitty's mouth will soon tell it to the world"

"Fine, I'll keep quiet, just give me a peck on the cheek"

"Ugh, boys are so immature"

Outside, Colossus was lifting heavy things, Pyro kept burning stuff and Sabertooth was being chased by a dog…none of them even stopped what they were doing for a second because Remy told them earlier that if Rogue comes in looking hot, they will die in a matter of explosions…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…..PLEASE…..


	7. 6th

THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, YOU GUYS!!!!!YOU'RE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen Evo……

I completely forgot about Logan's reaction! Thanks for reminding me, SickmindedSucker!!!

Xmen Mansion

"What happened here??!!" Logan said as he walked in to see boys were on the floor drooling, Jean was slapping Scott to get him out of his trance and some boys were lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Rogue did" Rahne said trying to wake up her poor, poor Sam

"Huh?" Wolverine said as he arched an eyebrow

"You see Logan…………………………………………" Jean trailed off telling the story

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he answered

"Look what he did to Bobby!!" Jubilee exclaimed as she pointed to Iceman lying on the floor with donut frosting all over his face

"I gotta check this out for myself"

Acolyte Base

Dingdong 

"Hiya, mate! Glad to see you again" Pyro said opening the door

"Where's Rogue?"

"In her room"

"Where is it?" Logan answered retracting his claws

"Over there" he said, pointing to Rogue's room

_Knock-knock_

"Who is it?" Rogue said

"Uh-oh, Remy hide" Rogue said to Gambit as she shoved in her closet(A/N: do I need to tell you guys what was going on in there?)

"Hiya Logan"

"Rogue?!"

"Yeah?"

"Now I see why the guys were droolin' over you"

"They were?"

"Even that old crush of yers', Scott"

Rogue smirked. "How were the girls takin it?"

"Well, lets put it this way, don't visit the mansion for a while"

Rogue chuckled. "What is happening at the mansion Lgan?"

"Well…Jubilee and Bobby are going out, Rahne and Sam are too, Amara dumped Pyro,…"

"Wait, Stop!!"

"Yes?"

"Amara **dumped** Pyro, why?"

"Dunno, something 'bout her datin' that Sunspot character"

"No wonder all Pyro's been doing is burning stuff"

"Well, gotta get going Stripes" Logan said looking at his watch

"So soon?"

"I have an appointment"(A/N: anyone who can guess what his _appointment _is?)

"Ok, bye"

"Bye Stripes, take care of yerself" Logan then left

"Remy, you can come out now"

"Thank You chere, it was getting hard to breathe in there"

"Whatever, so Pyro really got dumped huh?"

"Yah, but he got over it"

"Whaddya mean?"

"He's dating someone else, dunno who though"

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's find out!" she said dragging Remy outside

Pyro's room

Pyro was sitting on his bed, looking up into the ceiling dreamily

"Hmmmm, so he is dating someone, judging from his look" Rogue said

"Yup" Remy answered

"But who?"

"Why the sudden interest, chere?"

"Cuz you were getting boring anyway"

"Ouch chere"

Rogue decided not to comment about this and continued peeking into St. John's room. As Pyro was heading out of his room, Rogue and Gambit hid behind a plant(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else). Then they slowly walked into Pyro's room after he had left. Rogue and Remy were searching his room, Remy only doing it because he loved Rogue oh-so very much…

"Ahhhh!!!" Rogue yelled

"Shhhhh, chere…what is it?"

"I…found…a…picture…of…"

BoM Bourding House

Tabby opened her bedroom door and saw a bouquet of roses and a letter. She quickly dashed for the letter hoping to know who it was from…

Roses are red Violet's are blue 

_These roses are pretty,_

But not as pretty as you… 

_Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer_ (A/N: if anybody has made this poem before, please don't sue me!)

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Like, are you okay?" Kit said phasing in

"Yeah, I'm fine, but just look at this" Tabby said handing her the letter

"Like, Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty yelled, then fainted(A/N:sorry, I like making Kit faint)

"Whoa… I wonder who did this? oh no, WANDA!!!"

"What?" Wanda said

"I was oblivious last time, but NOW is different… can you tell me who this guy is?"

"No"

"WHY NOT?!!"

"It's not called _SECRET _admirer for nothing, just find out who it is" Wanda said and left

"Ok, that freaked me out… one, Wanda looked sort of _happy_ and two, why would _Wanda_ wanna keep a secret?" Tabby shivered

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Please…


	8. 7th

**THANK YOU OH SO VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YOUR SO AWESOME! THANK YOU SO,SO,SO VERY MUCH! (me, together with Kitty, faint)**

**Disclaimer: Xmen and all related characters aren't mine…**

**A/N: The flowers and stuff for Tabby were from Pietro and Pyro likes someone else…guess who! And…I'm SUPER SORRY that I haven't updated in a long time!**

Last Time

"Ahhhh!" Rogue yelled

"Shhhhh, chere…what is it?"

"I…found…a…picture…of…"

End of Last Time

"Picture of who?" Remy asked

"…Wanda"

"WHAT!"

"And he tells me to keep quiet…" Rogue muttered to herself

"So our little Pyromaniac is dating the boss' daughter" Remy said with an evil look on his face.

"Are you plotting a bitter revenge that involves serious disposition of this picture to the residents of this house that may ALSO involve flying hamsters and purple bears?" Rogue said

"Yes"

Rogue casually left the room and left Remy there to plan his bitter revenge…

Meanwhile, in the BoM boarding house

Tabitha was trying to catch Wanda to find out who gave her the flowers and the poem.

"OH, COME ON, WANDA! JUST TELL ME ANYTHING!"

"No, I promised the guy that I would keep my mouth sealed"

"But your **WANDA! **Whatever can the guy DO to sabotage **YOU!"** Tabitha said, Wanda remained silent after that comment.

"Please…!"

"**NO!**"

Later, with Lance and Kitty

They were inches apart from kissing, then the phone rang…

"**AHHH! DOES THE WORLD NOT WANT ME TO ACTUALLY KISS KITTY!**"

"Um, Lance, I think you should get the phone…" Kitty said _really_ quietly.

"Oh, um, sorry" Lance said rubbing the back of his head

A few seconds later…

"**NO, I DON'T WANNA BUY YOUR STUPID PRODUCT, SHEESH!**" Lance said to the receiver angrily.

"I don't wanna be a burden but I think, just think, you should take anger management classes, Lance" Kitty said

"Oh, sorry" he answered, felling very embarrassed. "Now where were we?" Lance said gently. As they were about to lip lock, Pietro called Lance over.

"**AHHHHH!**" Lance said chasing Pietro

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!" Pietro yelled as they ran

Acolyte Base

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Remy laughed evilly

"Still planning your evil plan maniacally?" Rogue asked Remy

"Yup!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna do this slow and painfully" Remy said grinning evilly

"I don't even wanna know"

BoM

"Hint?" Tabitha asked Wanda again

"**NO TABITHA!**" Wanda said then slammed the door in her face.

"Awwww….." Tabitha retired to her room, knowing Wanda would never let the cat out of the bag, and then she realized something when she went back to her room, the handwriting on the card looked… familiar.

"Wait a second…" Tabby said talking to herself and ran to her desk and pulled out a slip of paper.

When Tabitha left the X-mansion, she took everything with her and I mean **everything**, she had even brought pointless notes that she used to pass around in class and there was this one note that Pietro had passed to her one day and it said,

_**Pietro: Tabby, what's the answer to question three?** _

_**Tabitha: Why the heck are you asking me? I'm just as stumped as you are!**_

Tabby soon compared the note of Pietro to the card,

"I knew it! Same handwriting…" Tabitha soon ran to Pietro's room and opened the door and slammed it quite furiously.

"Uh, h-hey Tabby…" Pietro said nervously

"What is the meaning of this!" Tabitha said practically jabbing the card in Pietro's face

"W-what's t-the m-meaning o-f w-what?" Pietro stammered

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you wrote this!" Tabby yelled

"Ok, I did! But it wasn't a joke! I really like you, Tabby, I really do and I know that you don't really like me back"

"Huh? Repeat that, I don't hate you, I'm actually glad you wrote this" Tabby said

Pietro smiled then planted a kiss on her lips…

**Sorry for the incredibly short chapter! I'll make it longer next time! And, btw, to anyone who likes Teen Titans, I've got some stories 'bout them. And now…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
